The Mission
by EchoingxxxWhispers
Summary: original characters. few similarites to the inheritance cycle Eliana and Tahlian are sent on a mission to save Kethnae.
1. Character Profiles

**THE MISSION**

Characters

ELIANA LÚTHIEN (gentle power, enchantress)- Young female elf. To human standards she looks about 17 years old. Dark brown hair (almost black), tall, thin, beautiful. Strong but gentle features. She's a mage and a warrior. She is loyal to Queen Arya. Is caring and determined.

TAHLIAN BÆLATHODOR (blade master, guardian of world)- Young male elf. To human standards he looks about 18 or 19 years old. Black hair, tall, strong, handsome. He's a warrior. He's loyal to Queen Arya. Strong willed, opinionated, slightly arrogant. Hates Bælyth.

BÆLYTH KAQUÉAN (guardian of people, dragonless rider)- Young mate elf. To human standards he looks about 17 years old. Brown hair, medium height. A scar runs from his shoulder to just below his elbow, on the front of his arm. He's a warrior and a dragonrider who lost his dragon. The loss broke him, and the only reason he has the will to live is to kill King Maidethon. After his dragon died he changed his last name from Kaéan (dragonrider) to Kaquéan. He is loyal to no one any longer.

KETHNÆ VERÆLDETH (whisper wind, great eternal peace)- Female elf. By human standards she looks about 28 years old. Medium height, almost short. Light brown hair, thin, attractive. Mage and archer. Serves as a spy for Arya because she is very lithe and graceful. She has the ability in most situations to remain unnoticed among other people. She is one of the fastest runners among the elves. Arya sent her on a mission to gather information, and she was captured by one of Maidethon's mages. She's being held in Yadethíel (Path of Eternal Sadness and Tears). She has a strong will and refuses to break and reveal the information even though she is tortured.

QUEEN ARYA (golden helm)- Female elf. To human standards she looks 30 or 32 years old. Dark brown hair, tall, thin, beautiful, an air of power hangs around her. She's queen of the Elvin race. She's a good ruler, fair, just, and intelligent.

KING MAIDETHON (keeper of eternal death)- Male human. 36 years old. Dark hair, beard, strong cruel features. He is evil and rules with tyranny. All he wants is more and more power. He's just a little insane. He thinks he is unbeatable.

MAGE- Male human. 26 years old. Loyal to Maidethon. Bronze hair, pale skin, short, stout, powerful.

GUARD- Male elf. To human standards looks about 27 years old. Dark hair, strong, tall.


	2. Scene 1

DISCLAIMER-- i do not own the inheritance cycle.

Scene 1

Characters

ELIANA

TAHLIAN

QUEEN ARYA

GUARD

Setting

Within Queen Arya's chambers in the Elvin city of Elesmerana. A cool night in middle autumn.

[_Queen Arya has summoned Eliana and Tahlian. She stands at the window, waiting for them to arrive, a look of apprehension marring her beautiful features. She hears a knock, and turns toward the door_]

ARYA

You may enter.

[_the door opens, and a guard enters_]

GUARD

Eliana Lúthien and Tahlian Bælathodor request an audience with you, your majesty.

ARYA

They may enter.

[_the guard bows, then exits. Eliana and Tahlian enter. They stop before Queen Arya, and bow_]

TAHLIAN AND ELIANA

[_in unison, with a respectful voice_] Greetings, your majesty.

ELIANA

I trust you are well.

ARYA

As well as can be expected. [_pause_] I have received news that Kethnæ Verældeth has been captured by King Maidethon's troops. She is being held in Yadethíhel. I would like you two to travel there and rescue her. I have chosen you to go because I believe you are the only two who can succeed in this mission. Tahlian, you are my finest warrior, and Eliana, you equal Kethnæ with your skills as a mage. Your skill with a sword and bow is nothing to sneer at either. Are you willing to set out on this mission? I warn you, it won't be easy. The trip to Yadethíhel alone will prove dangerous enough, but once you reach your destination the danger will only increase.

ELIANA

[_sinks down to one knee_] Your majesty, I would be honored to travel to Yadethíhel to rescue Kethnæ, regardless of the danger.

ARYA

Thank you Eliana. [_Eliana rises. Arya turns to Tahlian_] And you Tahlian? You do not seem as…willing.

TAHLIAN

With all due respect majesty, I think this mission is impossible. Yadethíhel is the home base of our enemies! King Maidethon is most likely there to interrogate Kethnæ, and as important as she is, is she worth the lives of us as well? If we die, who will our people rely on? Is there anyone in Elesmerana that equals our strength? Don't you think it's a bit _foolish _to risk our lives when Kethnæ may already be dead_?_ [_Eliana gasps, and Arya's face grows hard_]

ARYA

[_speaks while slowly advancing on Tahlian_] You would do well to remember who you are speaking to, and to remember your place _warrior. _Your successes in previous battles seems to have gone to your head. If I _thought_ it was _foolish_ I would not have SUMMONED YOU!

[_Tahlian takes a step back as she yells the last two words, then bows deeply_]

TAHLIAN

Forgive me, your highness. I forgot myself.

ARYA

You are forgiven this time, but in the future I may not be so lenient. You may rise. [_Tahlian rises_] Now, as for your doubts, King Maidethon has not yet been notified of Kethnæ's capture, and is occupied at the moment in Laván. You will likely be able to arrive at Yadethíhel to rescue Kethnæ before he is even notified. It is extremely important that she is rescued, for she has been gathering crucial information for me that could shift the advantage in this war. If you should die on this mission, it would be a terrible loss for our people, but the people would still rely on _me _to get us through this war, as they do now. Do you think the people would still respect you if you sat here _cowering_ all day, doing nothing to throw off Maidethon's cruel reign? Your life is risked whenever you go out to battle, or on another seemingly "safer" mission. It is risked by simply walking through the village, for there are most likely Maidethon's spies and assassins among us. So I ask you again, would you rather stay here doing nothing to help and disgracing yourself in the process, or would you rather accept this mission, and gain honor in doing so, not to mention possibly saving our nation in the process?

TAHLIAN

I accept the mission your majesty. Please forgive me for my doubts. I was only thinking of what would be best for the people. I did not realize the outcome of the war could rest entirely on this mission.

ARYA

You are forgiven, warrior. In the future you must trust me to do what is best for our people. Now, go gather what you think is essential for the mission, and stop by the kitchens before you leave. I advise you, make haste. The sooner you arrive at Yadethíhel the better.

[_Tahlian and Eliana bow, then exit. Queen Arya turns back to the window and gazes out at the forest_]

ARYA

[_whispering_] Our fate rests in your hands. For the sake of us all, I hope you succeed.

[_curtain_]

End Scene 1


	3. Scene 2

DISCLAIMER-- i do not own the inheritance cycle.

Scene 2

Characters

ELIANA

TAHLIAN

BÆLYTH

Setting

A small clearing within the woods, on the way to Yadethíhel, in the dead of night.

[_After traveling nonstop for 2 days, Eliana is making camp while Tahlian hunts. A small fire burns. Eliana is muttering a spell in the ancient language under her breath to protect the clearing. She fails to notice the person in the shadows watching her_]

ELIANA

[_still muttering under her breath_] Vara tel' seldarine nurta I' fea… [_A twig snaps, and Eliana freezes, ending the spell too early, causing it to be ineffective. She surveys the land around her, and jerks her head to the side when a sudden motion catches her attention. An arrow is flying towards her face. She lurches to the side, rolls then jumps back up and rushes to where her sword lays and picks it up. She finally sees the man_] Coward! Come out of the shadows and fight me like a true warrior!

BÆLYTH

A true warrior would have noticed me long before you did. You must be of Maidethon's army, for only his warriors have been trained so poorly as to fail to observe their surroundings.

[_the soldier advances, bow slung over shoulder with sword drawn. Eliana bristles at the insults_.]

ELIANA

[sneering] I despise Maidethon, and would rather die than serve in his army!

BÆLYTH

Then you shall soon have your wish!

[_He charges toward Eliana raising a battle cry, which Eliana answers with her own. They fight for a while, neither one gaining the advantage, until Bælyth loses his footing, and falls backwards. Eliana seizes the opportunity to disarm him, and holds her sword at his throat.]_

ELIANA

That was well fought, but alas, it wasn't well enough. Who are you, and who are you loyal to? And know that if you lie, I'll slit your throat.

BÆLYTH

Ah, but how will you know if I lie?

ELIANA

I have my ways.

BÆLYTH

Ah…yes…that's right….you're a mage. [_he pauses_] Oh well, what difference does it make? I am Bælyth Kaquéan, and I am loyal to the people. I serve under nobody, but I have made it my mission to kill Maidethon for the evils he has committed.

[_Eliana gasps, and drops her sword.]_

ELIANA

[whispering] You have changed Bælyth.

BÆLYTH

[_confused_] Do I know you?

ELIANA

[_sadly_] You did. I knew you when you were still Bælyth Kaéan; protector of the people and a dragonrider. But after your dragon was killed in battle, you just disappeared, and nobody heard from you again. I didn't realize you had changed your name to Kaquéan; drangonless rider.

BÆLYTH

Who _are_ you?

ELIANA

I am Eliana. [_Astonishment flashes across Bælyth's face. Eliana grins when she realizes he recognizes her_] Come, surely you remember your old childhood friend.

BÆLYTH

[_Bælyth laughs, and jumps up from the ground and hugs Eliana_] Of course I remember you Lia. You've changed as well you know.

[_The sound of someone running sounds to their left. Tahlian enters stage left with sword drawn]_

TAHLIAN

Eliana, is everything alright? [_Tahlian looks Bælyth up and down_] I heard your battle cry.

ELIANA

It was all a misunderstanding, don't worry. You can put your sword away. Bælyth, you remember Tahlian.

[_Both Tahlian and Bælyth glare at each other_]

BÆLYTH

Lia, why are traveling with that prick? Couldn't you have found a better companion to travel with?

TAHLIAN

[_casually, with a slight sneer on his face_] Hey Bælyth, how's life without the pet?

[_Bælyth's face becomes pained, and he draws his sword and charges at Tahlian, screaming]_

BÆLYTH

YOU INSENSITIVE SNAKE! AMATHERLÍA WAS MORE THAN JUST A PET AND YOU KNOW IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HORRIBLE IT IS TO LOSE SOMEONE THAT CLOSE TO YOU? IT WAS LIKE LOSING HALF OF MY SOUL!

[_They trade a few blows, then Bælyth collapses, and curls up on the ground, sobbing into his arms. Eliana glares at Tahlian, then kneels beside him and touches his back, muttering a spell to soothe him]_

ELIANA

Tanka hawar poika tuulo' 'kshapsae ama poldora.

[_Bælyth calms, then eventually pulls himself up into a sitting position._]

BÆLYTH

Do you see what's become of me since the death of Amatherlía? I've been reduced to nothing. The only thing keeping me going is my determination to kill Maidethon for his evils.

ELIANA

[_pleading_] Then travel with us to Yadethíhel, then back to Elesmerana. We could really use your help Bælyth. [_pauses_] Plus…I miss talking to you.

BÆLYTH

[_silent for a minute. Then he looks up a Eliana and smiles slightly_] Sure Lia. [_glares at Tahlian_] Just keep that insensitive prick away from me.

TAHLIAN

[_sneers_] Like I want to be around you. Ha! [_turns around and stomps back into the woods_]

[_curtain_]

End Scene 2


	4. Scene 3

DISCLAIMER-- i do not own the inheritance cycle.

Scene 3

Characters

KATHNÆ

MAGE

Setting

In a tower in Yadethíel in the top room. Cold, dark, dreary.

[_Kethnæ is chained to the wall. She is weak, and there are cuts and bruises all over her body. Mage is standing over her_]

MAGE

[_Furious. With a cruel sneer on his face._] Tell me what you know, elf! [_Kethnæ looks down at the ground, and doesn't say anything. Mage gets even more angry. He stomps over to where Kethnæ is chained to the wall, and kicks her in the side. Kethnæ groans in pain. Mage kneels down and forces her to look at him by grabbing her chin and forcing it up. He speaks in a low, dangerous voice_] You _will_ tell me what you know eventually. You will break, just like everyone else in the past has.

KETHNÆ

[_defiantly_] Never. I'll _never_ tell you! [_spits at him, one of the biggest insults an elf can give._]

MAGE

[_infuriated. Slaps her across the face. Kethnæ jerks away from him. Mage takes her by the shoulders and pulls her closer to him, causing the chains to cut into Kethnæ's wrists. Kethnæ grimaces in pain, but refuses to make a sound. Mage gets a determined look in his face. Speaks in a near whisper_] Apparently, little elf, you haven't learned your lesson. You'd think after a full week of this you would have learned by now. It's amazing really, most people would have broken by now. Your perseverance only makes me more determined, however, to break you. [_stands up from the kneel, and shouts_] Tyara harwar, lová poldora, thanga yassén templa! [_Kethnæ screams in agony, and struggles against the chains. Her back arches, and her eyes roll back in her head. Mage ends the spell, and Kethnæ slumps against the wall, exhausted, tears falling down her face._] Tell me!

KETHNÆ

[_screams, in an almost insane voice_] Never!

MAGE

[_cruelly_] Then I'll force it out of you! You'll wish you were dead by the time I'm through with you. You'll long for death, pray for death, but death will _never_ come! Tyara harwar, lová poldora, thanga yassén templa! [_Kethnæ screams, and she writhes in pain. Mage holds the spell in place until she passes out. Then he ends it, and mutters under his breath._] Stubborn bitch. [_he kicks her once more, then leaves the room, the door slamming behind him_.]

[_curtain_]

End Scene 3


	5. Scene 4

DISCLAIMER-- i do not own the inheritance cycle.

Scene 4

Characters

KING MAIDETHON

Setting

A large tent, in the middle of a camp in a forest in Laván. There is a table in the middle, and a cot on the side of the tent.

[King Maidethon is sitting at the table, looking over some papers, an annoyed look on his face.]

MAIDETHON

[Slams his fist down on the table. Starts ranting to himself.] So they think they can make a fool of me? They would DARE send someone to steal information from me while I'm away?! [stands up quickly, knocking the chair over. Begins pacing furiously. Continues ranting, bordering on insanity.] I'll make sure they know to never cross me, the fools! Can't they realize they'll never beat me? I am indestructible! They'll rue the day they ever messed with me! [Laughs insanely, then grows contemplative.] Now, what to do about the little spy…obviously what my mage has been doing isn't effective enough. She's lasted longer than any of our other captives, and hasn't even tried to lie her way out of it. Hmm…we'll just have to try harsher methods with this one. Obviously just normal torture isn't enough for her. No…no…we're going to have to try something we've never had to try before. [suddenly gets furious again. screaming] I'm going to make them pay! Yes, I'm going to make them all pay for trying to steal my throne from me! And it starts with that wretched spy! [Stops suddenly, breathing hard. Looks around him quickly, then says in a voice so low it's almost a whisper] They're all trying to sabotage me. They want me dead, so they can steal my throne, my power. [screaming, completely insane now.] Well they can't have it! None of them! It's mine, all mine! I'll kill them all before I let them steal it from me! Every last one of them! [kicks the chair to the other side of the tent, and stops screaming.] They'll learn, yes, I'll teach them to never mess with King Maidethon! Especially Arya, that meddling elf who dares to call herself a queen. I will seize her lands, yes, I will conquer her people. She will pay, they will all pay for what they've done. [screaming] Every last one of them!

[curtain]

End Scene 4


	6. Scene 5

DISCLAIMER-- i do not own the inheritance cycle.

Scene 5

Characters

ELIANA

TAHLIAN

BÆLYTH

KATHNÆ

MAGE

Setting

The tower in Yadethíel where Kethnæ is being held.

[Kethnæ is chained to the wall, with even more cuts and bruises. She's barely conscience. Mage is standing over her.]

MAGE

[taunting] What's wrong, little elf? Have you had enough yet? Have you finally given up? This can all end you know. You can put an end to all of this by simply telling me all you know about what Arya's planning. [She stays silent. Mage is losing patience] Tell me what you know or I swear I'll kill you! [Kethnæ stays silent. Mage kicks her, and she barely moves, and doesn't make a sound. Mage grabs her shoulders and starts shaking her, then slaps her across the face. Kethnæ just looks numbly up at him .] Say something!

KETHNÆ

[weakly, in an apathetic voice.] You wouldn't dare kill me, and you know it.

MAGE

And why do you say that?

KETHNÆ

[in a barely audible voice] Because…the information…I have…is too important…for you to lose…by killing me. King….Maidethon….would be….furious with you. No…you won't…kill me.

MAGE

[angrily] Like hell I won't! [Mage kicks her again.] I would just rather torture you right now. Tyara harwar, lová poldora, thanga yassén templa! [Kethnæ jerks, and screams weakly. Her eyes roll up in her head, and there's a look of pure agony on her face. The door flies open, and Tahlian comes charging into the room, followed by Eliana and Bælyth. They knock the surprised Mage to the ground, which breaks his concentration and ends the spell. They surround him, and Tahlian holds his sword at Mage's throat, while the others aim their bows at him.]

TAHLIAN

[sneers] Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.

MAGE

Hmmm…let me think about it. Because of this! 'Kshonna wanya gothrim amin! [Eliana, Tahlian, and Bælyth fall backwards, as if pulled back by some invisible force. Mage jumps up and faces them, already muttering a new spell. Eliana begins countering with her own spell. Bælyth starts shooting arrows at Mage, but they all miss, dispelled by the protective charms around him. Tahlian rushes forward, and trying running him through, but most of the force is deflected. Mage ignores Tahlian and Bælyth, and instead focuses completely on Eliana. They are battling to break the other person's mind. After several minutes, Eliana prevails. Mage collapses to the ground. Eliana mutters another spell, and Mage dies. Eliana, Tahlian and Bælyth rush over to Kethnæ. Eliana checks her pulse.]

ELIANA

She's still alive, but her breathing is really shallow. We need to get her some help. I can only do so much, I can't heal her as much as she needs it.

BÆLYTH

Do what you can Eli. Hurry, it doesn't look like she's going to make it much longer.

ELIANA

[in a hushed, soothing voice.] Tanka harwar poika tuulo' 'kshapsae ama poldora. [Kethnæ coughs, then her eyes open, and her breathing becomes more even. She tries to talk. Eliana cuts her off.] Shh…don't talk, save your strength. We're going to get you help Kethnæ.

TAHLIAN

Let's go home. [they help Kethnæ stand, and she leans on Tahlian. They walk out the door.]

[curtain] 


End file.
